Super Man Or Monster
Super Man or Monster is a game released in October 31, 2017. This game is really similar to Man or Monster. Plot As a Man The player must defend the city using the units available. The player can deploy units such as Tanks, Helicopters etc. Units'' (TNT is only available in Super Man Or Monster)' * Tank - Available at beginning. * Gun Turret - Available at beginning. * Red Barrel - Complete Mission 2. * Helicopter - Complete Mission 3. * Boat - Complete Mission 5. * Heavy Tank - Complete Mission 8. * Heavy Helicopter - Complete Mission 10. * Mine - Complete Mission 12. * Missile Turret - Complete Mission 14. * Sea Mine - Complete Mission 17. * TNT - Complete Mission 19. * Heavy Boat - Complete Mission 21. * Laser Turret - Complete Mission 23. * Mammoth Tank - Complete Mission 24. * Tesla Coil - Complete Mission 26. * Zeppelin - Complete Mission 28. * Jet Fighter - Complete Mission 29. '''Man Controls' *Left Mouse Button: Fire Primary *Mouse Wheel: Changing a Unit *Right Mouse Button: Jetpack *Space: Build a Unit *E Button: Entering the Unit *E Button (2): Exiting The Unit *Enter: Skipping The Tutorial. Upgrades *Weapon: Your weapon's damage will increase higher. *Health: You will stay alive longer. *Jetpack: You will fly longer. Gameplay The player starts at the Amsterdam City, it will show you a tutorial, you can also skip the tutorial. In order to complete the mission, the player must defend the city at all costs, using units can decrease monster's health faster. There is some bonus money you can earn by rescuing a civilian for an example. Once the monster is defeated, place down a flag and you win. There are still more missions to go on this world. Its up to you to save it. Items *Heart: Earning this item. You will get 1 single life. *Coin: Coins don't grow on trees!, coins are for upgrades, collect them by destroying anything. *Man Coin: The man coin is a hidden special item, it is necessary to unlock the achievement. *Bag Of Cash: They also don't grow on trees. Use it to add 1 single unit. Each units costs money. *Secret Package Block: The block can contain one random item to unlock. Shoot with your weapon and you get one random item. As A Monster The player must destroy an entire city, use your abilities to slice, dice, obliterate, whop units and more. Monsters You can name your own monster. '''(Only possible' in Super Man Or Monster)' Some monsters have 3 types on, different poses, different shape. * Mutant * Zilla * Kong Some monsters have their same shape, but difference is there are different colors and some names on it. * T-Wrecks * Bad Browser (In his Bowser form) * Doomosaur * Grandmaster Flash * Gordon * Venoraptor * Danny The Wolfman * Shadowclaw * Lucifer * Mr Minotaur * Grizzlor * Billy The Bear * Sharkboy * Boris * Man From Atlantis * Joker * Gigantus * Monkey Man Matthew (In his Donkey Kong form) * Bubbles * Arnold * Larry Lizard The Third * Lizardsuit Larry * Larry Poppins * Matthys Mantis * Bugman * Razorshrimp * Green Guy * Evil Genie * Cycloraptor * Destructor D2 (In his Robot form) '''Monster Controls' *W A S D Buttons: Move *Mouse: Aim *Left Mouse Button: Bash *Mouse Wheel: Change Special Attack *Right Mouse Button: Stomp *Space : Special Ability *(hold) Left Shift : Zoom in Abilities (Special Attacks) Mutants #Brutal Dash : Start #Fireball : Start #Fart Attack : Completing the Tutorial, ew.. gross.. #Plasma Torpedo : Complete Mission 13 #Electric Pulse : Complete Mission 15 Zillas #Tail Spin : Start #Toxic Dump : Completing Mission 4, you think the monster is vomiting?, think again! Kongs #Full Body Slam : Start #Cloak : Complete Mission 7, Am i blind or what? * Brutal Dash : Start * Fireball : Start * Fart Attack : Completing the Tutorial, ew gross... Gameplay The player starts also in Amsterdam city. The player must destroy all of the cities. There is a way you can heal yourself, by eating civilians and feel their monstrous pain. The left bar means is the city's health, how much have you been destroyed the whole time. The right bar means is the monster's bar, see how much you can survive to destroy the city huh? You can earn moneys such as destroying buildings, kicking out units, eating their flesh civilians, and collect edibles! for example... T-t.... Topez... RULE THE WORLD! And become the KING of MONSTERS! Category:Other Xform Games